Guardian Angel
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla is tired of her dad's over protective side.What if she and a cerain king writes a song about this?What will happen? Read more to find out! Slight Brakayla. Enjoy! :)


**'Guardian Angel' By:Coco Jones and Tyler James William (Let it Shine from Disney Channel)**

**One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44**

**I got the idea to write this songfic from when I was skimming through my playlists and thought that this would be a great idea for a songfic. Enjoy! :)**

**Discliamer-I do not own POK or the song 'Guardian Angel.' Disney Channel owns both. NOT me.**

**P.S-When you see something like '_Brady:_' or _'Mikayla:' _in this, it means that they are singing that part.**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I made a song for how my dad is way too oveprotictive of me. I got help from Brady and we're going to sing this song together at this year's Harvest Festival. Everybody in Kinkow, including my dad, was going to be there. Brady wrote the rap part and is going to sing it while I'm going to sing the chorous. I just hope that my dad gets the message that he needs to let me go sometime.

It was Brady and mine turn to go up. Brady had grabbed his guitar and we walked onto stage. There were two microphone's and a stool set-up. Brady sat on the stool and I stayed standing. Brady started playing the acoustic version of 'Gaurdian Angel.' The crowd became silent and all their eyes were on us.

**Brady:**

_They say I'm young  
But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation  
I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting  
Healing all the hating  
That faking in the paper chasin  
It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing  
And gave the admiration of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating  
Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force_

My dad says that I'm too young to be able to go around Kinkow and live a regular teenge life. He's just going to keep me here, always near him. He'll only let me leave if it's for a guard shift or protecting the kings. And with Kings like Brady and Boomer, that happens everyday.

_**Mikayla:**_

_Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
I'm still a part of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel_

He needs to realize that this is who I am. I want to live a normal teenage life and hang out with teenagers my age! If only he'd understand. He has to set me free. Brady says that my dad's just to afraid to loose me and really cares for me. It's like he's my gaurdian angel, always looking over me. He doesn't know that even if I leave him, I'll always be a part of him.

_**Brady:**_

_I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money or the fame or the girls  
Not for the car keys, jetskis or the vacation to the West Indies  
But simply 'cuz I love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pullin' my strings, tell 'em all of these things  
And the honesty makes me spread my wings  
Your calling me out was out of your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the ground, it's all on the line  
Both sides say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress, elevate and shine  
Progess, regress, each step's climbed  
So I take that test and I testify_

I want to be able to do anything I want. NOT, everything my dad wants for me. I know what's good and what's not good for me and he just won't let me go! He's alway's keeping under his wings, his protection.

_**Mikayla:**_

_Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
I'm still a part of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel_

This is who I am, someone who wants to live normal teenage life. My dad won't let me. He's always making sure that I never leave his side and is safe.

_**Brady:**_

_I feel so misunderstood  
'Cuz my intentions were good  
If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood  
The passion in philosophy of possibilities  
Every dream is in my reach  
I'll find my freedom in this beat  
Follow me now, it's a whole new ground  
Swallow your pride I'll make you proud  
All of my life I've lived out loud  
We just preached to different crowds  
_

I feel like he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. I always want freedom, but can't get some because of my dad. I've kept telling him that he has to let me go and let me be me. He doesn't listen to me. It's like he doesn't know that I'm talking.

_**Mikayla:**_

_Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
I'm still a part of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel _

He has to know that this is who I am. I want to live like a teenager and have actual friends. But, my dad won't let me. He's always looking after me. He's like my gaurdian angel. Never wanting me to leave his side. He doesn't know that even if I leave him, I'll still be a part of him.

I finished the chorous and the crow went wild. After a few minutes, the crowd died down. I thanked Brady before hoping off stage. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed like crazy. I giggled a bit and then walke of stage to my dad.

I slowly walked to my dad, "Hey, Daddy."

My dad turned around, "Oh, hey baby girl."

"So...about the song-"

"Look Mikayla, if you wanted some space, why didn't you say so?"

"I just thought that you'd be angry at me for wanting some space."

"If you came and talked to me, I would have been alright with that."

"So, you'll give me some space?"I asked.

"Yes."My dad replied.

"Thanks Daddy."

I was so excited that I hugged him. After a few seconds, I pulled away.

"Your welcome."My dad said, "I'll still keep an eye on you."

"Daddy!"

"I'm just kidding."

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it. I know, the ending suked. Please Review! Also, please review 'Seeing Doubles' more is to come soon. I posted a new chapter like 4 days ago. Also check out 'I need your help.' One final chapter will be posted. It won't be posted for a while because I'm making a long-ish chapter for the ending. Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
